Gaz's Revenge
by Darknesse Sidhe
Summary: It's impossibly easy to make Gaz mad, although to do so is not recommended. These are the unfortunate people who managed to enrage her, and this is what happened to them afterwards.
1. Dib Provokes Gaz

Gaz's REVENGE!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Invader Zim … LOL it would be _weird_ if I did.**

**And here you are … the beginnings of a long story featuring all of Gaz's … well, if you know Gaz, you know what I mean.**

Chapter One: Dib's Destruction, Prologue

One year earlier, Gaz had seen a commercial advertising a video game called Zombie Bombers. In it, your profile character was assigned a mission to destroy all zombies, not only with swords, knives, guns, and et cetera, but also with … FLAMETHROWERS AND BOMBS! (Just the kind of thing Gaz would like.) The video game was coming out a year later; the makers were just advertising it early to get gamers' attention.

Since she'd seen that advertisement, she'd become absolutely obsessed about getting that video game. She wanted it so bad it hurt. But it was expensive – about four hundred and ninety dollars, just for a deluxe video game, but Gaz thought it would be worth it. So, she did everything possible to get enough money – she stole from her dad and her brother Dib's wallets, robbed the Skool when no one was looking, and sold cookies door-to-door, a task which she hated but nevertheless thought a necessary evil. She delivered newspapers on Dib's bike and even wrote a thousand-word essay for this writing competition at the local library, where she won a hundred dollars. She took messages, she sold lemonade, she shovelled leaves, and she washed cars (or else blackmailed Dib and/or that freaky green dude, Zim, to do it for her), all in the name of Zombie Bombers.

When the video game finally came out, Gaz had enough money to buy the video game, the trademark case, a new video-game-controller-thingy, the pen, the shirt, and pretty much all the merchandise. In the passing year, Gaz had turned filthy stinking rich for a little scary girl who was still in Skool*.

The morning of its release was a Saturday. Gaz took her some of her money out of her now-large piggy bank her brother had once given her as a (slightly failed) peace offering, said a harsh, flat, unenthusiastic "goodbye" to her father, and walked to the mall.

She went through the big glass revolving doors, up the escalators to the fifth floor, and found one of the longest lines she'd ever seen in her life to buy Zombie Bombers. Seriously. Even the line for Game Slave 2 hadn't been as long as this.

Gritting her teeth in frustration and resisting the urge to kick someone, Gaz took her place behind the last kid and line and waited. Meanwhile, the kid in front of her got a strange feeling, the kind you get when someone's boring holes into the back of your head with their eyes.

Five hours later, it was noon and Gaz finally made her way to the front of the line. She set her money on the counter and ordered one disk, one player, one case, and one pen.

The person at the counter – the cashier – gave Gaz a smile she didn't return.

"Luckily for you, we have one of the disks and one player left," he told her. "We have plenty of everything else, but of that, that's the last of."

The people in line behind Gaz groaned and drifted off, muttering rather unpleasant about little girls in black and how they'd been waiting in line all day and how it probably wasn't worth it, anyways. A few of them eyed Gaz as the cashier handed her her new things, as if they were looking for a chance to steal it from her.

Gaz let a smug, but nevertheless rare, triumphant smile flit across her small features for a second as she took her purchases, slid the disk in the player, bought some batteries, and went outside to play her game in peace.

She went onto the grey sidewalk and looked for a nice bench to sit on, preferably with a tree over it to give her some shade from the ever-hated noon sun. And then, suddenly, a green kid with a shot of black hair and a green large-headed patchy-looking dog ran right past her, yelling nonstop at the top of his lungs, eyes wide. The dog was running on its back legs and yelling as well; the dog's voice was strangely robotic.

Gaz stepped aside so Zim and GIR wouldn't crash into her. As she watched Zim run away with her regular disinterested indifference, she didn't see her brother on his scooter racing after him.

Dib crashed into Gaz and sped by with so much force that she spun around several times, her grip on her precious video game loosening. The game fell out of her small hand and clattered onto the street.

"You'll never get away with this, Zim!" yelled Dib once again as he raced by.

It was like in one of those slow-motion movies, only Gaz never managed to save her video game and this was a lot faster. She turned, and her dark eyes widening in shock and horror as she tensed to spring to save it from certain doom – and then a truck promptly ran it over. Gaz could do nothing but watch as a seagull picked up the flattened controller and dropped it a little farther away, beside a drainage system, while flying over it. The game rolled sideways and fell into the drain. And although she was too part away to actually hear anything, Gaz could have sworn she heard a _plop_ as the game hit the water, and a sizzle as the squashed batteries went out.

Gaz stared at it, across the street, in disbelief for a long, long time. Then she closed her eyes, and slowly she began to tremble, her small features contorting in anger and rage as her surroundings darkened ominously. She had saved up and toiled and sweated all year long to have that one freaking video game, and now it was gone with the wind, and there weren't any more left back at the game store in the mall.

"You. Will. Pay," snarled Gaz, as dangerous as a Fury. "You will regret that you ever crossed me, Dib! I will personally execute your murder, my abnormally large-headed brother. I swear to all your weirdness, that You. Will. Pay. Like. _Hell_! And this time I will not be so kind – I will be revenged … for the rest of my life!"

Fuming so much that people, their cars, and their pets crossed the street to avoid her, Gaz began to walk home, and even though it wasn't raining, her purplish hair turned flat and straight, falling eerily around her head as she walked, her fists clenched and her eyes narrowed and flashing in anger.

Dib was _so_ dead.

*** How old are they, anyways? I know that Gaz is at least a year younger than Dib, and that Dib and Zim are the same age … but that's it.**

**Like it? Love it? Hate it? As usual, I want some answers!**

**Ah, poor Dib …**

**Review!**


	2. Dib Pays Back

**The girl in the straitjacket in the rubber room sighs and says, "To my utmost regret … I do not own Invader Zim." Her eyes widen slightly. "And I mean the TV show, not the alien." She randomly mimicks barfing and then vents out her anger by calmly punching through the bullet-proof window separating her from her straightjacket captures, who scream and call for Code Red while she stands there nonchalantly.**

**So, IZ fans, I hereby bring you Chapter Two of Gaz's Revenge. Enjoy or suffer not from my wrath, but from Gaz's.**

Chapter Two: Dib Pays Back

When Dib finally came home that night, he had a black eye and was covered with patches of mud. Leaves and twigs were threaded into his spiky demented hair, and he had a graze across his knee, indicating that he had had to ride through the park. His scooter wobbled lamely, about to fall apart from the long, harsh ride it had gone through. Dazedly, Dib walked up to the door and tiredly opened it.

To his surprise, Gaz was waiting for him, a serene expression on her face. When she next spoke, she actually sounded nice. "Hi, Dib. Did you catch Zim?"

Dib vaguely remembered that the last time Gaz been vaguely nice to him, she'd made him fail the test that he'd had to take to see his dad, and had let the security guards of the building throw him out into the alley. But, now he was too excited about the fact that Gaz was finally showing an interest in his paranormal studies to care, or be paranoid like he should.

"No, he got away," sighed Dib, dropping his scooter on the floor. Then his expression hardened with determination. "But I'll catch him someday. I'll catch you someday, Zim, and you'll be sorry you ever messed up mankind! I'll catch you if it's the last thing I do!"

"Okay, that's great," said Gaz. She turned and walked away, towards the kitchen. "I'm going to make myself a bowl of cereal. By the way, Dad's waiting for you upstairs in your room. He told me to tell you that he's finally decided to take an interest in your stupid paranormal whatsits, and wants to see your evidence about why your ugly green friend Zim is an alien."

Dib's eyes lit up. "Really? He's taken an interest?"

Gaz quietly laughed in dark, sadistic amusement to herself, too low for her brother to hear.

Dib, still with his bicycle helmet up, raced up the stairs two steps at a time. "Dad, Dad!" he yelled as he raced across the hall and bounded into his room. "I have a lot to tell you about Zim. I have my files right there, under my bed. Wow Dad, thanks for listening, finally! I promise you I won't disappoint! Okay," he said as he dragged his high-tech laptop out from under his bed, "first I'll show you about the aliens' anatomy, and then I think I'll show you the spaceship I got from this alien called Tak, and then we can study these robots that the aliens find so useful, and then – " He stopped short and looked around. "Dad? Dad?"

Professor Membrane was not there. Stunned, Dib scanned the room, and then scanned the room a second time with more desperation. Although the second time around he didn't see Professor Membrane, he did notice that the door was closed.

Dib frowned and walked over to it. "Huh? I don't remember closing the door when I came in …"

There was a faint hissing sound from behind him, and he was cast into shadow by … something large and long. Dib's eyebrows shot up to his hairline and, with a nervous look on his face, he turned around.

One of Gaz's security dolls, a giant hissing green cobra stuffed-animal thingy, was looming over him, eyes glowing. As Dib watched helplessly, more and more security dolls poured out of the places from where they'd hidden – under the bed, behind the desk, beside his books in the shelves, lying inanimately on his windowsill, behind his computer, in his closet, et cetera. They slowly advanced on him, their eyes flashing scarlet and crimson, strangely eerie and wicked grins on their plush faces.

Dib screamed a long, high, girlish scream that the Almighty Tallest found they could hear even from outer space. He frantically tried the doorknob, but to his dismay he found it locked. He made as if to move towards the window, but his passageway was soon cut off. Dib was completely surrounded, and so very doomed.

The security dolls drew out from behind their backs and/or held with their tails the following: razors, tasers, shavers, tomato sauce, sunscreen, vinegar oil, elastic bands, and flamethrowers. The ones who were too small to hold anything had to make do with looking at their mistress's brother menacingly. One little unicorn bared its teeth and whipped its rainbow tail back one forth. A small stuffed monkey twanged an elastic band curiously and somewhat randomly.

And they advanced on a shrieking Dib, who soon disappeared beneath the heap of plush bodies and sharp utensils.

…

Downstairs in the kitchen, Gaz heard Dib's yells along with the static buzz of electricity and the SPLAT of something squishy falling onto a surface. Probably the tomato sauce falling onto the floor, or even better, onto Dib's face. Gaz pushed away her Count Cocofang cereal and smiled to herself as she jumped off her chair, left the kitchen, and went upstairs.

She picked the lock and opened the door to Dib's room and snapped her fingers. Instantly her dolls froze where they were. Meanwhile, Dib hung from the ceiling, bound like a bug hanging from a web by rope, over a pot of bubbling, boiling oil. He looked … well, he didn't look too good.

Dib cracked one eye open and saw Gaz. Instantly he drifted back into consciousness, fully awake. For a moment he wanted to call out to her for help, but then he saw the look on her face. "Gaz, get me out of here!" He hesitated at Gaz's vengeful face. "Look, Gaz, I'm sorry about your tacos or your pizza or whatever! Just get me out of here, please! I'll be the best brother ever, I promise."

Indifferently, Gaz walked up to Dib and poked him in the face where a sore was welling. Dib winced.

"This is what you get for making me break my video game," she said, snapping her fingers. The stuffed dolls returned to maniac life. That's when the pain really started for Dib. Later, when Dib's torture became a legend passed down orally from generation to generation, it was said that the neighbours could hear his screams of agony from across the street.

And that is why you don't mess with Gaz unless you want to get stuck listening to the terrible Justin Bieber music, which everyone knows is the best form of torture, especially to a guy.

**And that's the end of chapter two.**

**I think I'm going to have Zim on Gaz's hitlist next. I'm thinking something about pizza and I'll introduce the security dolls again …**

**I really want Gaz to do something to Iggins, and I already know what he's going to act like and how he provokes her, but I would like to know your ideas for how Gaz could possibly terrorize him, because I'm stuck! If you have any ideas, let me know.**

**Gaz isn't going to do anything to Professor Membrane because she has lots of respect for her dad. I think she only got mad at him once throughout the whole series, when she screamed that he'd lied because he'd said that the canned beans would blow up the universe or something and they didn't.**

**Question: You know that 60-day limit for one of your documents? What happens when it expires? Does the whole thing just fade away and you have to do it again? If the document is like the second chapter out of five chapters or something like that, and it expires, does the whole story from there fall apart? I'm sort of new at this, so I seriously need some answers ASAP before I blow something up.**

**I read on that the equivalent of an Irken year is about 10.5 Earth years, I think (I'm not sure), and that Zim is, Irken-wise, around sixteen I think it was, so would that make him like, over 170 years old in Earth years? Question: Do Irkens age with their years as we age with ours? If so, that would make Zim physically sixteen, and thus Dib sixteen, because they're in the same class/grade. Which is weird, because it's relatively thought of that they're in elementary school. How old does that make Gaz? Or does this whole Irken-sixteen-Zim-high-school thing not have anything to do with the actual show, and Zim's supposed to look like a little kid, which he does?**

**Review this chapter if you hate Justin Bieber music! (I would review myself but that would be kind of lame …)**


	3. Zim Provokes Gaz

**And welcome back, to my Invader Zim FanFic, which I am making because I don't actually own Invader Zim so I can't create my own episode.**

**Welcome back to Gaz's revenge! And here we are to begin the first of two parts involving the victimizing of ZIM!**

Gaz's Revenge:

Chapter Three: Zim Provokes Gaz

It took a surprisingly long time for Gaz to realize that she hated the cafeteria food – years, in fact, although to her credit she'd spent most of her time in the cafeteria playing her video games and just shoving whatever was in front of her into her mouth, not paying much attention to what she was eating.

But one day she woke up and realized that she, like everyone else in the filthy Skool, hated it. It was vile and disgusting and it stuck to the roof of your mouth like peanut butter even though there wasn't any peanut butter in it, and it tainted your senses and left a disgusting taste in your mouth afterwards.

So on Monday she went downstairs, went to the phone, ordered pizza from Bloaty's Pizza Hog, and took that to Skool as lunch instead. The heavenly pizza was much better than the greyish-green substance the Skool staff served for meals.

At lunchtime at Skool, all the other kids turned to Gaz's table when she opened the box and the aroma of pizza filled the air.

Everyone except for Zim and a few others shot her wide, pleading eyes. Normally Gaz wasn't the sharing type, but she was feeling pleased with herself for bringing the pizza and was in a one-in-a-million-years generous mood. So she sighed and said, "Okay, you people can have a slice."

They all swarmed her, their eyes tearful and their mouths uttering many thank you's over and over again, and Gaz realized what a horrible mistake she'd made. She quickly snatched up one slice for herself as held it protectively as all the other pieces vanished from the box. Sadly for the Skool children, there wasn't enough for everybody and arguments and fights broke out about the pizza.

Gaz saw Keef looking at her slice hungrily, but she shot him such a venomous glare that he backed away quickly.

She only had one slice left. Gaz sighed, but didn't have anyone but herself to blame. She lifted her precious pizza slice to her mouth and was about to take a bite when Zim appeared at her shoulder. Gaz paused and looked at him warily.

Zim didn't even say hi, he just started talking right away.

"What is this flat triangular human food that these human worm babies seem to enjoy so much?" he asked suspiciously, peering at the pizza slice.

"It's called pizza. Now, GO AWAY."

Zim ignored the last part. "And what is in this … _pizza_ that makes you sum piggies love it so?"

"It's pizza. It's the most addicting and delicious thing on earth. You should know, _Zim_. Your stupid little robot eats this stuff all the time," Gaz snarled.

Zim looked at her, and then at the pizza with wide eyes. "Did you say, _addicting_?"

"GO AWAY."

"Addiction," Zim whispered to himself. "I have heard of these things called _addictions_. They clamp down onto you filthy humans and stick on! Humans have died from these _addictions_, and yet they can't seem to get enough of it." Zim paused for dramatic effect, and then said:

"If I can control addiction … _I rule the world_!"

Suddenly, Zim stopped short of his declaration and looked around. Every single person in the grey, dreary cafeteria was staring at him.

"I am normal!" Zim yelled.

With a roll of their eyes, the Skool children returned back to their lunches and – if they were lucky – the pizza they managed to get from Gaz.

"Get lost, Zim," said Gaz through gritted teeth, "before I personally tear off your stupid green head with my teeth."

"Zim is departing!" said Zim, and left.

Gaz twitched for a moment, and then she sighed and slowly regained her composure. She lifted her pizza slice, surprisingly still warm, back up to her mouth again, but then Zim reappeared.

"Oh yes, by the way, the great Zim thanks you, Dib-sister _filthy_ human _worm_ baby (!), for your pizza offering as a test subject to my newest project, Addiction Doom," said Zim serenely, and snatched the pizza right out of a frozen-with-shock Gaz's hands. He returned to his table and began to poke at it, mumbling insanely about something called "Minimoose".

The temperature dropped and Gaz's surroundings literally seemed to darken.

"You'll pay for that, Zim," she snarled to herself while her peers looked on in terror. "I swear by my brother's abnormally large head, that _you … will … pay_! I will be avenged for the rest of the day and tomorrow, you filthy alien scum, and from this moment on you shall be plunged into a nightmare realm from which there is no return! Sleep well tonight, Zim, for it will be the last peaceful night you and your pizza-stealing heart will ever have FOR THE REST OF YOUR LIFE!"

Gaz was in both a good and bad mood for the rest of the day. The bad part was obviously because of the fact that she was starving and had had her pizza stolen by that freak ZIM, no less. She was very impatient and soon grew hungry enough that she was ready to kill Zim, roast him over a spit, and eat him herself. She restrained herself, however, by thinking about the reason why the other half of her was in a good mood – the fact that she was already planning a four-phased revenge against the little idiot green guy that would be ready and executed by the end of tomorrow.

After Skool she went and found the stray Chihuahua that for some reason was always wandering about the city, and she also bought a kit of taco's, a camera, and a few supplies that would help her connect her computer with a far away screen, like the one on the Irken Massive surrounded by the Armada for instance.

It was all part of the plan.

**That's it for chapter three!**

**The next chapter will probably be my longest chapter so far. I hate to break this up to you, Zim fans and loyalists, but Zim's torture will be way more painful for him than Dib's was for his. Gaz REALLY doesn't like it when her pizza gets stolen from her. Zim's torture will have something to do with Gaz's security dolls, his base, and the Almighty Tallest.**

**Gaz will not be hurting GIR throughout the series because of obvious and natural circumstances – like the fact that GIR would probably see pain as fun, and the fact that GIR is practically indestructible, and the fact that I like GIR and it wouldn't suit my purposes to have Gaz destroy him.**

**Gaz is probably only one year younger than Dib because in Bad, Bad Rubber Piggy a younger Gaz was shown while Dib crashed his bicycle. Later, present Gaz mentioned that the bicycle accident happened when Dib was three. If Gaz IS a year younger than Dib, she would've been two. She couldn't have been one, because she was shown standing up with looking unchildishly contemptuous and she had talked a full sentence.**

**Who should be on Gaz's vendetta list after Zim is taken care of? I think I'm going to hurt Iggins but I want him to be the fourth person, not the third. Does anyone think I should bring in Tak and MiMi for this, for any reason? Is you have ANY ideas, please submit them by pressing that little button down there!**

**Review this chapter if you hate writer's block!**


	4. Zim Pays Back

**HOW MANY TIMES MUST I STATE THAT I DO NOT OWN INVADER-FREAKING-ZIM!**

**FanFiction authoress going insane here. Don't be surprised if I show up watching the monkey show, glaze-eyed, with GIR soon.**

Gaz's Revenge:

Chapter Four: Zim Pays Back

But before she left to get the supplies for her revenge against that ugly alien-freak, she walked home with Dib like their dad required her to. (Doctor Membrane, who cared but did not know much about his children, had no idea that Gaz was more powerful than she looked.)

"Hey, Dib," said Gaz as they were walking, not looking up from her video game console where she was destroying vampire piggies. "What do you know about the whole Zim-alien thing?"

Dib eyed his little sister warily, still feeling seriously emotionally scarred from the Justin Bieber songs she'd forced him to live through last week after he'd accidently made her break her video game*. "Why do you want to know?"

Gaz gave him a snarky sidelong glance. "I'm just curious. But if you don't want to tell me, you don't have to," she said, knowing that Dib was dying to tell someone about Zim and would tell her either way.

Predictably, Dib decided that there wasn't much of a chance of Gaz tricking him into something, anything, this time, so he agreed and told her everything he knew about Zim, from the fact that his skin was green to the fact that he'd once talked to his leaders, the Almighty Tallest, who had called him a big-headed boy. (Although he left that last part out in her monologue.)

Gaz internally twitched as she listened to her brother talk, and she was seething when they finally arrived home and he shut up about it, but she reluctantly decided not to maim Dib (this time), because even though she had had to live through Dib's rant, – which, in her opinion, was even worse than Justin Bieber music – she knew that the information would be worthwhile. By the time she reached her bedroom, she knew exactly how her revenge against Zim would run. She zipped up her black jacket, grabbed a baseball bat and snuck out when her father's back was turned. (He didn't approve of her going out alone, especially in the evenings, and there was NO WAY she was taking her brother along.) Then she bought the supplies as mentioned at the end of the previous chapter, the chapter before this, chapter three.

Right after buying the supplies she headed for Zim's house. She kicked the door opened, smashed her way through the Roboparents ("Welcome home, son"), and found Zim and GIR sitting at the kitchen table, eating … wait, _waffles_?

Zim jumped up to his feet when he saw Gaz with her jacket and baseball bat and purchases. "Ah! Computer, Roboparents, GIR – an intruder!"

Robodad smashed into Robomom and they ended loosing several body parts. "Oh, my arm!" yelped Robomom. "How embarrassing."

"Let's go have some coffee, honey," said Robodad, and together they smashed through the walls of the house in pursuit of Starbucks, leaving several twitching, electric mechanical objects lying behind them.

"COMPUTER!" yelled Zim, his little green face furious.

Immediately, mechanical arms carrying chainsaws, flamethrowers, and tennis rackets appeared all around Gaz. Looking bored, Gaz raised her baseball bat and hacked through them all.

There was a pause. "Ow," mumbled Computer.

"GIR, there's an intruder in the house!" shouted Zim, jabbing a finger at Gaz, who stared indifferently back. "Defensive mode!"

GIR flashed scarlet and saluted the alien invader. "Yes, my master!" Then he turned cyan again and hurled himself out the nearby window.

Zim face palmed, walked over to the window, and stuck his head out to look at the robot, who was sitting smiling in the flowerbeds. "I don't like you."

Gir reached into his head and brought out a monkey. "Look, master, I have a MONKEY IN MY HEAD!"

Zim turned back to Gaz, one eyebrow raised angrily. "Well, filthy disgusting Dib-sister human, you have surpassed the almighty ZIM'S superior technology. Of course," he said, coughing, "I meant for that to happen, of course."

"Uh huh," said Gaz flatly.

"I AM ZIM! So, what do you want?"

"_Dib_ wants you to know that he's preparing for a showdown in the park," said Gaz harshly, wraithlike. "He said to bring your best technology because either way he's going to crush and pummel you."

"To the Voot! Come, GIR!" Zim headed for the toilet sitting randomly in the middle of the kitchen.

"Okay!" GIR came back in through the window and ran for the toilet, his tongue sticking out and his arms outstretched. But as the little robot minion passed Gaz, she snatched out and grabbed the back of his neck.

Happily GIR kept his arms outstretched and kept moving his legs as if still running like a windmill during a gale, although he didn't move anywhere.

"Doesn't _GIR_ need to _guard_ the _house_?" snapped Gaz, who needed GIR for her own purposes against Zim.

"Oh wait!" yelled Zim suddenly. He turned to GIR. "GIR, my superior and brilliant mind just remembered that you must stay and guard the house!" Then he jumped into the toilet and flushed himself in.

Gaz trembled and seethed quietly to herself while GIR stopped running and turned to Gaz, who let go of the back of his neck.

"Where did master go?"

"Stupid Zim went to the stupid park," Gaz replied moodily.

GIR's eyes filled with tears while Gaz looked at him contemptuously. "Zim left me!" the robot wailed.

"Yes," said Gaz through gritted teeth. "He left you to _guard the house_."

"Oh, okay!" GIR calmed down and went to the couch to watch TV.

Gaz mentally facepalmed. Then she went to GIR and came in between the robot and the television. GIR moved to the right to watch TV. Gaz went to the right to block his view. GIR went to the left. Gaz went to the left. GIR went to the right. Gaz went to the right. GIR went to the left. Gaz grabbed the TV remote and violently turned the TV off.

GIR looked up at Gaz, completely unbothered even though she'd interrupted the Wild Monkey show. "I like waffles."

Gaz's eye twitched and she trembled with anger and considered wringing GIR's neck where he stood. Then she calmed down, reached into her plastic grocery bag, and produced a box. She waved it in front of GIR's face. "Do you know what this is, GIR?"

GIR look at it and suddenly he gave a loud gasp. "Tacos! Tacos! TACOS! TACOS!" He reached out greedily, his hands snapping. "Gimmegimmegimmegimmegimme!"

But Gaz held it far away from GIR. She said with a wicked smile, "Do you want your tacos, GIR?"

"Yes!" GIR got to his feet and began to jump up and down on the couch like a hyper maniac. Then again, he _was_ a hyper maniac.

Gaz watched him for a second, and when she began to get dizzy she snapped, "Stop jumping, or you'll never get the taco-making kit!"

GIR stopped jumping immediately, looking faintly desperate, as he had in Attack of the Idiot Dog Brain when he had found out that Computer didn't have a mouth.

"Now," said Gaz, slowly to make sure he comprehended, "if you want this taco kit, you'll do as I say no matter what Zim says. Okay?"

"Okay," said GIR, obedient for once.

"Good." Internally she sighed in relief. GIR was so unpredictable and annoying she hadn't been sure that this would work – then again, if it hadn't, she would've destroyed the little robot.

"Now," said Gaz, "if you want the taco-making-kit, you are going to trash Zim's lab like crazy tomorrow while we're at Skool. And then you are going to take pictures with _this_ camera in secret," – she carefully took a camera out of the bag and handed it to GIR, who took it – "_without_ the camera lens on. Okay?"

"Okay."

"It better be okay," said Gaz, sounding restrained as she snarled the words in between gritted teeth. "I want you to take pictures of the base when it's destroyed and Zim's reaction and all that, and then put the camera on the flower bed beside that ugly pink flamingo on the lawn. And you will obey me, if you want this." She shook the box with the taco-making stuff. GIR's eyes followed it desperately. "And you won't tell Zim, okay? Or I'll plunge you into a nightmare world of no return where THERE ARE NO TACOS!" she snarled, her surroundings darkening and her amber eyes flashing.

"No tacos?" whimpered GIR, drooping and looking close to tears. He clutched the camera tight to him.

"I'm glad we've established that," said Gaz, and left the house.

While she was walking back home she came across the Chihuahua. She remembered that the dog was essential to her plan so she brought a leash out from her bag, put it around the Chihuahua's neck, and dragged it home, where she washed it and fed it and all that behind her father and brother's back. Admittedly she treated it better than she'd treated the rest of her family; other than that dog down the street she used to have a staring contest with every Christmas, she was good with dogs and puppies.

When she got home she realized that the plan wouldn't go as well if Zim accused her of lying to him about Dib being at the park, so she yelled to Dib, "Dib, stupid Zim's waiting for you at the park!"

Dib poked his abnormally giant head out of his room. "Really? Why?" Since the last time he'd been told by Gaz that someone was waiting for him, he should've been paranoid, but he had foolishly gotten rid of any suspicion in him towards his sister since he'd thought she'd shown an actual interest in paranormal studies earlier that afternoon.

"I don't know, why should _I_ care?" growled Gaz.

And so Dib rushed off to the park and Gaz got away with the whole thing.

…

The Next Day, After Skool:

After Skool, the next day, Gaz waited at home for a few hours, and then went to her brother.

"Dib, Zim said he wanted to meet you at the park again," she said.

"What? Again?" Dib scowled and jumped to his feet. Then his face cleared. "Hey, that's actually a good thing! Maybe this time I'll finally figure out his next evil plan!"

"What happened last time?" said Gaz sullenly.

Dib shrugged. "He kept on protesting that he had no idea what I was talking about." Gaz smirked behind his back.

When he was gone Gaz went out to Zim's house with the taco kit. She jabbed her fingers into the bulging eyes of the demented garden gnomes so they wouldn't bother her and grabbed the camera that GIR had thankfully left beside the flamingo, and paused and looked inside through the window when she heard yelling.

Zim, for once out of his human disguise, was yelling at GIR. "GIR! How many times do I have to tell you not to touch or mess up Zim's superior technology! The Tallest could call at any minute, and Computer is down and low. This is your fault, GIR." He paused. "You're bad."

"I like monkeys," said GIR happily, totally ignoring Zim and watching his "favourite show" instead.

Gaz went to the front door and kicked it open. She also knocked her way through the Roboparents and stopped in front of GIR.

"Here are the tacos you ordered," she said, throwing them on GIR's lap. GIR go to his feet and rejoiced by running around in circles, yelling, carrying the taco kit with his arms in the air.

"TACOS?" Zim shrieked. "GIR does not deserve _tacos_! He ruined my base!"

"I love you, master," said GIR cheerily, jumping on Zim's head and hugging him repeatedly – and ended up banging his master's head repeatedly with the taco kit. Zim yelled and began running in circles.

"Gettof! Gettof! Gettof! Gettof! Gettof!"

Gaz decided that it would be best if she left.

…

While she was walking home she went through the photos. She was happy – or at least as happy as Gaz could possibly be – when she discovered that GIR had actually listened to her. He hadn't left the lens cap on, and the photos were epic.

"Phase One of Plan Doom Destroy Zim completely," she muttered to herself with a small, gleeful smile.

When she arrived back at home she was mildly pleased to discover that Dib was still out – probably hunting through the bushes looking for Zim, who of course wasn't there.

She got out the phone book and called Zim's number.

"Eh?" said Zim's voice into the phone after about ten rings. His voice sounded slightly pained. Maybe GIR had attacked his leg, thought Gaz indifferently.

"Dib's gone from the house," snarled Gaz. "You know, _Zim_, this would be a great chance to steal all his technology and trash his things. Come alone."

"I have an idea!" said Zim suddenly. Gaz held the phone away from her ear, scowling. "Dib's probably not at home! I can steal his technology and trash his things. (GIR, you stay here. I don't trust you anymore.) INGENIOUS!"

Then he hung up on her.

With a hiss, Gaz angrily slammed the phone down back onto the – whatever the thing that holds the phone is called. "You are _so_ going pay," she said, rageful.

She went upstairs to re-program her security dolls from feeding on human flesh to feeding on _alien_ flesh. Then she removed the lock to Dib's door and re-arranged it so it locked from the outside.

After a while the doorbell rang. Gaz went downstairs and opened the door. Zim was standing there in his human disguise, one eyebrow cocked suspiciously.

"Filthy, stupid, Gaz-human!" he bellowed when he saw her. "Lead your future superior to the Dib-smelly's room."

She almost drop-kicked him there and then, but resisted after a moment. She grabbed the back of Zim's neck and practically dragged him upstairs.

"This is Dib's room," she told him. She pushed him into it, closed the door, and locked it.

After a moment or two she heard Zim beginning to rummage through Dib's stuff. Certain that any suspicion he might've had before was now gone, she lifted a walkie-talkie to her mouth and said into it, "Activate security." Her security dolls were, of course, hiding in Dib's room like they had when she'd been taking her revenge against her brother**.She went to her room just as the yells from the Irken Invader began.

She pulled out of her room the Chihuahua – whom she'd named ZimBane. She knew, from several times of the Chihuahua crossing paths with Zim while they were at Skool, that the alien had an immense fear of dogs. Especially dogs with meat.

Gaz let ZimBane downstairs and tied the big-headed dog's leash to the doorknob of the entrance of the house.

She went to the fridge and pulled out a slab of steak. She walked over to her new dog and put it in front of ZimBane, who began to tear at it***.

Then she went and stood in the middle of the staircase with her back to the railing so she could watch in peace. Zim's screams and the whir of the chainsaws were music to her ears.

"Phase Two complete," said Gaz smugly.

After a few minutes Zim managed to undo the lock. He burst out of Dib's room and ran downstairs, yelling. The security dolls followed him, but only to the top of the stairs, as Gaz had planned.

Zim didn't have a speck of blood on him but his clothes were tattered, his wig looked like a dead rat on his head, and he'd lost one of his contacts. He didn't look like he'd just been to Honolulu, either.

He ran downstairs, saw ZimBane, and screamed, "Dog with meat! DOG WITH MEAT!" He turned and raced back upstairs and saw the security dolls waiting for him with their eyes glowing red and their random weapons raised. He screamed, "Dolls with weapons! DOLLS WITH WEAPONS!" He raced back downstairs. Repeat.

Gaz was standing in the middle, thinking that she would never get tired of this.

"Phase Two and Three complete****," she said triumphantly.

…

Exactly five hours and fifteen minutes later, she _did_ get tired of it. Zim was such an idiot. He did the same thing over and over again as if it had just happened to him. He ran up, ran back down. He yelled and he screamed. What a newsflash.

"Why don't you just leave through the window?" Gaz said darkly as he was passing her.

Zim, for once, skitted to a stop beside her. "I know," he said loudly. "I'll leave through the window. INGENIOUS!" And he launched himself through the window. Or, tried to. He forgot to open it first.

"And here I thought that my _brother_ was the stupidest person on this stupid planet," said Gaz to herself. She opened the window for Zim and he launched himself out like GIR in defensive mode.

She went back upstairs and got out the camera that she'd had GIR take the pictures with. She smiled. "And now for Phase Four."

Gaz went to her room and got the last items out of her grocery bag – items that would allow her to send sound waves and the like through space. Soon she had contacted the Almighty Tallest's Massive though her computer.

The faces of the Almighty Tallest Red and the Almighty Tallest Purple appeared. They blinked at her.

"Who are _you_?" asked Purple, his violet eyes wide.

"Are you Zim's leaders?" asked Gaz.

Red blinked. "Yes. But who are _you_?"

"My name is Gazlene. You may call me Gaz. I am a human. I have for you something I think you might like."

*** As seen in chapters one and two.**

**** As demonstrated in chapter two.**

***** Chihuahua takes too long to spell so it's gonna be called ZimBane for now on.**

****** Phase Two were the security dolls, and Phase Three was ZimBane.**

**Ooh, cliffhanger! And in the next chapter the Almighty Tallest will foolishly provoke Gaz.**

**LOL, I once went on the internet; I was googling Invader Zim images – I forget what it was that I was googling exactly, but it had something to do with Invader Zim – and I saw this one thing that made me laugh. You know how teachers put up these pictures surrounded by a black border in the halls, and the pictures have something to do with courage or something, and underneath the picture is in white capital letters COURAGE or whatever it is that they're featuring, and then a little corny fortune-cookie saying underneath it? Well, I saw something like that for Invader Zim. The picture was of an angry Gaz standing in front of the refrigerator with her fists clenched, as she appears in the first episode of Invader Zim, the Nightmare Begins. The white capital words were, DIB DRANK THE LAST SODA. The little, smaller saying underneath read, "He will pay." It wasn't even that funny, but it made me laugh.**

**Review this chapter if you are ABSOLUTELY OBSESSED with Invader Zim and hate how Nickelodeon cancelled it without letting it stop properly because they thought it was too "dark" for children while it's actually just fine how it is.**

**Review!**


	5. Red and Purple Provoke Gaz

**I don't own Invader Zim.**

Gaz's REVENGE of DOOM!

(Pause.)

Yeah, yeah, whatever.

Chapter Five: The Almighty Tallest Provoke Gaz

"Look at these photos," said Gaz, raising the pictures to the screen. There was a picture of GIR smiling into the camera, a picture of Zim running around screaming with a dismayed look on his face as he looked at his ruined base, the machines crackling with electricity half-hearted, and then a picture of Zim having a two-year-old freakout on the floor of the base, et cetera. "Good, no?"

"Hey, that's funny!" laughed Purple, pointing at one where GIR was making mutated popcorn in the base. I really do mean, mutated. The popcorn was purple and everything.

"Yeah, yeah, _whatever_," she muttered. "Just, now you have a reason to actually exile Zim and let him know that he's one hundred percent EXILED because he's a failure and his base is broken."

They stared at her.

"How did you know all of that?" said Red wonderingly.

"My idiot brother, Dib," said Gaz moodily. "He told me. He knows all sorts of things about you. Creepy, isn't it?"

"Hey," said Purple, "that _is_ creepy. Dib's creepy, Gaz."

"I know, I don't care," said Gaz. "Anyways –"

"You look pretty creepy too, Gaz," said Purple.

Gaz fell silent and looked at them.

"Ahem, are you short?" said Red.

"I _guess_ so. I'm only ten."

"That's no excuse," chided Red. "Face it – you're short, Gaz."

"And ugly," added Purple.

Gaz's hand twitched and her amber eyes narrowed. "What?"

"I said – " began Red.

"I have to go and plan how to steal this alien my brother hate's ship now," interrupted Gaz. "Goodbye."

"But what about the photos?" asked Purple.

Gaz slammed her fist down on the keyboard and the screen went blank. She threw the pictures over her shoulder and they were snatched up by a vicious viper security doll with a taste for stuff that was papery.

She got up and went downstairs to get some cereal. She plotted best when she was eating cereal.

**That was a short, fast and boring chapter, I know. Hopefully the next chapter will be better!**

**Review!**


	6. Red and Purple Pay Back

**don't own Invader Zim. Sorry if you're disappointed – or not.**

Gaz's Revenge

Chapter Six: Red and Purple Pay Back

The following day was a pretty normal day at Skool for Gaz. Wake up, go to Skool, make Mr. Elliot pee his pants. You know, the usual. To her vague satisfaction, she soon found that she didn't have to walk home with her brother, as he had somewhat stupidly gotten himself suspended at lunch.

It had been pretty strange. Apparently he had thought that some random blond girl named Coal [1.] was an alien, because he duck-taped her to the wall of the cafeteria, and then spent the entire lunch break trying to prove to everyone that she was an alien. Gaz was beginning to think that Dib really might actually be crazy instead of just having a stupid voice, because Coal was obviously human, at least more obviously than Zim. She probably would've fallen out of her seat laughing at Dib's stupidity if she hadn't been too busy playing her Game Slave II.

The walk home was pleasant enough, at least for Gaz. The sky was heavy with dangerous-looking black clouds that hung close the earth, ready to release a torrent of rain that they held within themselves. The air was thick and humid, as if nature herself was feeling the tension of Gaz's wrath. Oh yes. She would get revenge for the Irken Tallests' disrespect. Let them laugh in their big spaceship now; they wouldn't be laughing long.

They. Would. Pay.

She only bothered to stop at her house long enough to put her Game Slave safely in her bedroom drawer before leaving again. It didn't take long, and Dib was in his room, too busy ranting about Zim being green to notice her arrival or departure.

Zim's house was only a few blocks away from hers, so it didn't take long to get there. Within minutes she found herself walking up his street. No one was out. The only sound was the steady squeak of a swing moving back and forth in the wind and her own slow, quiet, steady footsteps as she slowly approached the demented house, which was green for some stupid reason, that loomed over the neighbourhood. Thunder rolled in the distance like it would in some cheap horror movie. Oh, how she hated those cheap horror flicks. Naturally, Dib was obsessed with them.

The gnomes in the front lawn watched her with their irritating glowing red camera eyes and moved to restrain her, robotic parts whirring softly inside of them, but they never got the chance.

She glared at them.

And they exploded.

She wandered back to Zim's house and kicked open the door. For once, those freakishRoboparents didn't reply. Gaz suspected they were still out for …coffee, right?

That little robot of Zim's, GIR, was sitting on the couch with Minimoose. They were watching the Scary Monkey show. When GIR saw Gaz, he shut off the TV, flashed red, and jumped in front of her while Minimoose squeaked characteristically.

"You are an intruder!" yelled GIR in a lower voice than usual; then he turned cyan again, and waved at her.

"Is your stupid master home?" Gaz asked. She crossed her arms and glared at the android.

GIR shook his head and then pumped his arms into the air happily.

"Fine. Does Zim have a teleporting machine that will take me to his unintelligent leaders the Tallest right away?"

GIR thought for another moment, and then shrugged.

Gaz looked at the robot minion menacingly. "Take me to the teleporters that Zim already has, then."

Gaz was almost better thanProfessor Membrane when it came to building, taking apart, and rebuilding things. So when GIR took her down the elevator to the teleporters, it only took her an hour to take them all apart and rebuild the one that would send her to the Tallest.

"Where is your master, anyways?" Gaz inquired as she worked on the machine in Zim's base.

"My master is running away from a mutant malfunctioned crazy robot ball of flaming cheese that I made out of waffles. I LIKE CHEESE!"

"Ehn." Gaz shrugged as if she couldn't care less, which she honestly couldn't.

When she finished it, she stepped inside. The last thing she remembered was GIR saying something about making pizza with beetles on it for when his master got back.

Anyone else would say that the ride in a teleporter was an incredible experience, but Gaz was indifferent as she stepped out of the purple machine, and observed her surroundings.

Gaz found herself in a red large circular-ish room with arisen platform. Almost half of the walls of the room were made up of a giant window that looked out into outer space, the stars, and beyond. Control panels with blinking buttons and dashboards with uniformed Irken soldiers standing behind them; the panels and boards circled the platform. The place smelt of air conditioning, – did air conditioners have a smell? – high-level technology, and faintly of sweets.

The Almighty Tallest, who had been standing and gorging themselves in donuts and soda, jumped when the saw Gaz.

Gaz looked up. A small circular object had appeared on the roof of the room of the spaceship, and gave off a faint moon-like glow which surrounded her. Good. She'd been worried – although only slightly, thanks to her uncanny knack for getting what she wanted whenever she wanted – that the teleporter she'd made was only one-way and would not take her back. Apparently not.

Gaz turned back to the two Irken leaders and her eyes narrowed as her fists and teeth clenched.

"Hey, you're that short ugly girl we saw yesterday," said Purple, rather tried to cover his brother's mouth, but it was too late. Whoops, sucks for them.

Gaz advanced on them.

This was the plan she'd made up when she was eating cereal: Get aboard the Irken ship, the Massive which her brother had told her about, and start beating the peanuts out of the Irkens to show them whose boss. Crude and juvenile, but effective, uncomplicated, and she was looking forward the immense sense of satisfaction she'd know she'd feel once she'd turned them into fearful slaves.

Gaz grabbed the necks of Red and Purple each in one hand – which was strange, seeing as they were much taller than her – and began to beat them both up at once. They were mush easier to fight with than she had predicted; it seemed they had no idea how to defend themselves other than to lift up their arms in front of their faces and hope someone would come to their rescue.

She wordlessly bashed the Tallests' heads together, stomped on them, slapped them, punched them in their abnormally skinny stomachs, and tweaked their antennae while the Irken soldiers stared on in shock, trembling from the shadows where they hid. Pfft. Some soldiers. She wasn't impressed.

"You will never call me short and ugly again, do you hear me?" she said intensely, drawing back at last from the twitching figures on the ground. "For if you do, I will hunt through all of space's dark corners to hunt you down, and I WILL FIND YOU."

Red and Purple gasped, flapped, and fluttered like fishies out of water.

"Must … find … chocolate," gasped Purple. "Chocolate… _revives_ … us!"

Gaz watched indifferently as the soldiers snapped to attention and went to fetch chocolate-infested food to their leaders while warily staring at Gaz with wide eyes.

When Purple and Red were up again, albeit with quite an impressive amount of dark green bruises and torn clothing, Gaz said, "I'm glad we've established a communication. Do you have any video games on this ship?"

"Actually," said Red, rubbing his neck, "we do."

They obligingly gave Gaz some video games, and she plopped down on the couch and began to play. To her surprise, it turned out that Red and Purple liked and were good at – not as good as her, though –video games too, and after Red and Purple had healed enough not to want to stay at least one hundred feet from her, they started playing games with her too, and slowly they began to create a bond of trust. She almost forgave them for calling her ugly and short. Almost.

When she teleported herself back into Zim's base, she was in a considerably good mood. For Gaz, at least.

"Piggy, would you like some more pizza?" said GIR at the kitchen table to Piggy when Gaz came back up to the ground floor of the house.

She raised her eyebrow but said nothing.

Then the door opened and Zim came, his wig astray. He looked harassed. "GIR!" he said. "I have finally managed to dump the mutated ball of flaming cheese into the city Cess Pool [2.]. VICTORY FOR ZIM!" Then he saw Gaz, and his antennae perked up violently enough to knock his wig to the floor. "Whaaat? What are you doing here, stink-meat Gaz-human? GET OUT OF MY HOUSE! GET OUT!"

"If it weren't for the fact that I'm feeling strangely and rarely generous tonight, and that my Game Slave is waiting for me at home and I really need to get to it, I would hurt you," replied Gaz, going to the door. "But just because I'm not going to hurt you right now doesn't mean I won't in a few seconds if you keep on pushing it. SO DON'T PUSH IT."

Gaz walked out of the door, leaving Zim blinking behind her.

"Come, GIR," he said. "To the base!"

"Okey dokey, bye Piggy!"

They flushed themselves down the toilet until they reached the main control room, and Zim gasped and pointed at Gaz's teleporter when he saw it.

"What is that thing?"

"Oh!" said GIR, looking at it thoughtfully. "That nice Gazzy-human took apart ALL your teleporting thingies, and built another one so she could meet the Tallest! YAY, I LIKE CHEESE!"

"I know you do, GIR, I know you do." Suddenly, Zim gave a devilish smile. "So she's found a way to beam herself to the Tallest, eh? Now I finally have a teleporter that will let me communicate directly and in person with them! They can ignore any requests of mine no longer! VICTORY FOR ZIM! I AM A GENIOUS!"

"No, you're not."

"SILENCE!"

**[1.] Okay, I don't own Coal. Invader Shadow does and has kindly let me use her briefly in this FanFic. Oh yes, and Coal isn't actually an alien.**

**[2.] What IS a Cess Pool, anyways? The place where they dump all of the city's garbage and liquefy it?**

**Hope you liked that chapter! Sorry if you were expecting Gaz to like, blow the Tallest up or shoot them into a sun or something, but I just felt like simply beating them up would be something that Gaz would do.**

**Gaz will destroy Iggins (again) next, for once again stealing her Game Slave for the second time. What an idiot, Iggins is.**

**I don't know how Gaz will take her revenge on Iggins, though. I don't know if I should throw him into a sun, drop him from a tall bank building so he goes Splat, or stalk him and terrorize him excessively. You can vote in a review, in a Private Message, or do the poll I'm going to post on my profile.**

**This chapter is thanks to my beta, OhHowDelightfullyDreadful.**

**If you have any questions, let me know!**

**REVIEW!**

**\ /**

**\ /**

**\ /**

**\ /**

**\ /**

**\ /**

**\ /**

V

D

O

W

N

H

E

R

E

!

Return to Top


	7. Iggins Provokes Gaz

**I don't own Invader Zim.**

**This chapter is also thanks to my betareader, OhHowDelightfullyDreadful.**

Gaz's Revenge

Chapter Seven: Iggins Provokes Gaz

After one month of waiting and waiting and waiting and waiting, the gaming store finally, finally, FINALLY got more Zombie Bomber games. On Monday morning, the day of its re-release, fans came pouring in from all over the city, and of course, Gaz Membrane would be among them. Gaz went to the mall and joined the irritatingly long line. Oh well. As least it wasn't as long as the last one.

She would not be returning home empty handed again. She was impatient and irritated as she remembered what had happened to her last Zombie Bomber game-thingy thanks to Dib, but restrained herself due to the fact that she knew she'd be getting the game soon. But this time, oh this time, NO ONE would be interrupting her. If anyone dared prevent her from playing her game in any way, that person. Would. _Pay._

She'd only been a line for a few moments before a certain ugly, hyper, lumpy-ish boy joined the line behind her. As the hours passed and the clock ticked, neither of them noticed each other until they were almost at the front of the line.

"You!" Iggins shrieked then, pointing accusingly with a chubby finger.

Gaz glanced over her shoulder nonchalantly. "Oh. Hi, Iggins." She returned her attention to the front. She hadn't though much of Iggins since she'd recovered her Game Slave II from him a while ago; once she'd walked away while he fell screaming from the elevator, she had pushed him to the back of her mind. Past irritating prey did not concern her currently.

"What are you doing here?" Iggins practically screamed.

Gaz's hand twitched slightly as she reminded herself just what she had found so annoying about Iggins: everything. From his nasal, high-pitched voice to the fact that he talked faster than lightning. "Iggins, if you want to keep me from ripping out your tongue, curling it into a ball, and bouncing it down the escalator, YOU WILL SHUT UP RIGHT NOW."

He was silent for a long moment, and then yelled, "I'm not afraid of you!"

Gaz curled her lip and bared her white teeth."You should be." Her voice was a whisper, but it carried enough power for a shout.

"Well, I'm not."

"Then you're even more stupid than Dib," said the purple-haired girl scathingly. "And that is saying a lot."

"I am not stupid! And I am not afraid of you!"

Gaz turned and glared at Iggins, who stared angrily back. "You really are even more annoying than Dib. Obviously you haven't remembered what happened the last time you made me mad."

"Yeah but since then I've learned self-defense!" Iggins shouted over-dramatically. Gaz raised an eyebrow. This should be interesting.

The fat, ugly boyspun around, and when he turned back to Gaz, he was wearing a white karate uniform with a black belt tied around his waist. "HWI-YAH!"

Gaz grabbed him by the neck with cold, claw-like fingersand squeezed hard enough to make his already bulgy eyes bug out even more. Then with a effortless twist of her arm she sent him smashing to the ground as he squeaked helplessly in pain. Gaz calmly returned her attention to the front of the line again, and Iggins painfully made himself get to his feet and glare at the back of Gaz's head.

With an earsplitting scream, the kid in front of Gaz in line was forced down a slide as he was given his game. Neither she nor Iggins paid him any attention as the dark little girl approached the counter.

"YES, how may I help you?" said the cashier in that weird uneven voice that most of the background characters from Invader Zim seem to have.

"I want one game counsel and the disk," said Gaz darkly. It was not an offer; it was not a question; it was not a plead; it was a demand.

"Actually … we only have one left. And it's reserved for someone called Zim."

NOOOOO! Not this again!

"But if Zim doesn't show up, then I will sell you his game," said the cashier helpfully.

_If Iggins is smart,_ thought Gaz, her fists clenching, _he will not mess this up for me._ Which just goes to show that Iggins's intellectual abilities had not improved since last time.

"Oh, oh! I'm Zim!" shouted Iggins, pushing Gaz aside and causing her to stumbleinto a pile of cardboard boxes. He came to the front, almost jumping on his feet. "Me, me! That game is mine!"

"Here you go," mumbled the cashier, and Iggins shoved a fistful of money into his face before happily totteringaway, the game hugged closely to his chest.

Gaz rose out of the fallen cardboard boxes like an avenging angel, her eyes glittering dangerously. She snarled furiously, white-hot enraged as her vision appeared to be blurred blood-red with her anger. She came forward slowly like a tiger stalking arrogant prey that had once kicked it in the rear, radiating an aura so forceful and malicious that immediately sent everyone near her to the other side of the mall. But even after they had done that they could still feel it, so they went home. But even then they could feel twinges of it, so they moved to the other side of the world, waiting until she was placated enough for them to come back [home] without feeling like they weren't safe from the dark entity that was Gaz Membrane. Even with locked doors.

The only person who didn't sense the boiling-hot heat of Gaz's vengeance was Iggins, because he was an idiot.

Gaz walked quietly and quickly after the misshapen boy, staying creepily to the shadows of the mall, her surroundings even darker with her anger. Outside, storm clouds rolled suddenly across the formerly blue, cheery morning sky. The sun suddenly looked tragic as it buried itself behind a sheet of gray, and the light breezes in the air began to blow harder, not quite a gale, but enough to whip a girl's hair across her face in[like] a frenzy of tangles.

Iggins went through the revolving glass doors of the mall and looked up at the sky curiously as if he didn't know why the weather had changed so suddenly. Which he probably didn't. Then he shrugged and moved on. He hadn't moved more than three feet more, however, when an eerily calm voice with a lethal edge said his name.

"Iggins."

Iggins spun around. There, with her black jacket and snake-jaw–like hair, was Gaz, turned straight at him. In the dark morning, her skin looked even paler than usual. She vaguely resembled a vampire.

"Iggins," said Gaz again, taking a threatening step forward. "Give. Me. The. Game." Her eyes, usually completely narrowed, were now wide open and glowing amber like two sinister embers from the underworld.

"No, it's mine!" yelled Iggins, as stupid as ever. "It's mine!"

What an idiot.

"No, it's not!" Gaz shouted back. "I know Zim myself, and you're not some weird ugly green-skinned alien dude who stunningly resembles Narcissus a lot! That is MY video game by right, and you'd better give it to me NOW, or I'll make the rest of your life an endless torturous circle, and everything you ever loved will come crashing down around you. I will wait until you're asleep, and I will come to your house and set my flesh-eating security dolls on you, and I will EAT your abnormally huge eyeballs bit by bit after I've – plucked –them – out – "

As she spoke, her tiny figure morphed into an inkyblack silhouette against the background. Her eyes glowed bloody crimson. She looked like a vengeful phantom full of grace and power and hate. Her feet lifted off the pavement and her small fingers curled into barbed ebony claws in the darkness. A ring of blazing fire burst into existence around Iggins, and he gasped and spluttered in shock and horror as it cast heat at him and filled his lugs with smoke. Still the girl stood before him, a deadly shadow.

Then he blinked. And it was gone. All that was left of the horrors was thepurple-haired girl who was looking at him heatedly.

"You really do need help," said Iggins decidedly. "Did you know that?" He turned and ran away quickly into the slowly descending storm, leaving Gaz behind, standing alone as still as a statue in the empty place.

The rain descended in a downpour of water bombs, every drop bursting as it hit the ground. It was so dark it seemed night despite the early hours. And through all the darkness and rain, all you could see of Gaz Membrane was the bloody glow of her hateful eyes.

"You. Will. Pay."

**Okay, so that was a little more dramatic and intense than my other ones, but you know how Gaz gets, and we all know how much I HATE, HATE, HATE, HATE Iggins.**

**Oh yes, and do you recall how that blond girl Coal from chapter six was called an alien but wasn't? Well … you should re-look into that.**

**Remember the torturing-Iggins poll on my profile! The poll ends of Friday so if you want to vote do it now.**

**Review!**


	8. Iggins Pays Back Pt 1

**That Jhonen Vasquez guy owns Invader Zim, not me.**

**Sorry it took so long to update!**

**I'm making Iggins's comeuppance a two-chapter arc, even though this will interfere with the pattern of chapters, mostly because it'll be easier for me but also because I don't like Iggins and I'd like to drag his torture on a little longer, even if it's only on FanFiction. Petty and pointless of me, I know.**

**So you people did the poll, and the stalk and terrorize him excessively AND throw him off a building AND throw him into the sun won. Here ya go.**

**(WARNING: Please do not try to eat while reading about when Gaz first brings the glass up from the container she traps Iggins in. Maybe I'm exaggerating the effect, but still. It's better if you try not to visualize too much.)**

Gaz's Revenge (of Doomy Doom)

Chapter Eight: Iggins Pays Back, Part One

A storm had blown up by the time Iggins reached his house. Clutching his video game close to him in an attempt to keep it safe from the wet, he opened the door and quickly went inside before shaking out his green hair like a dog would shake out its fur. He went upstairs to the bathroom and grabbed a towel off the rack, wrapping it around the Zombie Bombers game to dry it. He reached into his pocket and produced a few batteries which he inserted in. Due to the fact that these were unused, fresh batteries, there was now no risk of running out of power, unlike last time. Then he started playing.

"I will destroy you, Zombie King, and this time there's no lack of batteries to stop me!" he screamed at it.

Talking to a video game. That's not a sign of impending megalomania or anything.

Iggins went to his room to play the day away in peace. He opened the door and stepped inside – and immediately a glass contained came slamming down around him with air tanks attached to the back so he could breathe – otherwise he wouldn't be able to, as there were no holes in the glass container to give him air. Metal formed under his feet so if the container was lifted up he would be lifted up with it instead of escaping.

Iggins: "What is this!"

The shadows seemed to ripple and out stepped Gaz, melting from the darkness like a dark entity. She walked forward, her violet hair dripping water onto the carpet of Iggin's room. She extended her hand, which eerily reminded Iggins of a claw.

"Give. Me. The. Game."

Iggins's pea-sized rain could not comprehend this at first, so it dealt with the main issue it was having trouble understanding. "How … how did you get in here? I locked the door, and this is the _second floor_! You couldn't have gotten in through the window, there's no ladder or anything – "

"I have my ways. Now give me the game or I will make you suffer … SUFFER so much that you will WISH that I'd chosen eternal toilet-cleaning-with-your-head as a punishment instead of what I will make you go through."

"Why wouldn't I just wish for no punishment?"

Gaz bared her teeth in a vicious snarl. "Because there is no way you will not give me the game and NOT face the rage of my wrath. So: Hand. It. Over."

It finally clicked in Iggins brain what it was that Gaz wanted. He clutched Z Bombers close to him and shouted, "Never! The game is mine! MIIIIINE!"

He was beginning to sound like a whiny brat screaming over ice-cream. Ugh. Gaz hated kids like that – actually, she hated the world in general but that's besides the point.

"That's it. I hope your little ninja skills have actually paid off because if they haven't then your doom with be too easy …." She gave a grin of sadistic relish.

"It's karate!" shouted Iggins as Gaz brought out a remote from behind her back and pushed the red button in the middle.

Gaz sneered as the glass container Iggins was trapped in glowed purple and vanished.

Before heading back to her new "base", she wandered downstairs to search the fridge. Maybe there would be a soda she could drink …?

…

Which is how, thirty minutes later, Iggins found himself in a glass test-tube like container, on a launch pad on a weird sort of spacey hovercraft-thing floating in space, staring out through the glass of his container, and then through the glass of a giant window that showed him a very bright and somewhat imposing sun with the fire on its surface flaring like a crown.

"No," whispered Iggins. "No … NO, NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! WAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!" he wailed without knowing why; he was just following a feeling his gut was telling him: something really bad was going to happen.

"_Why_ are you screaming _now_?" snarled Gaz in an intensely annoyed tone as she walked in, holding a purple soda. To be honest, she disliked it when her victims cried out before the actual terror arrived. Although their stupidity could occasionally be thought of as mildly amusing; depending on her mood.

"YOU!" shouted Iggins, pointing an accusing finger at the purple-haired girl, who didn't react. "YOU abducted m – wait, is that grape soda you're drinking?"

Giving the soda an evil and disgusted look, Gaz gave one brief nod.

"_My_ purple soda?"

"It tastes _horrible_," said Gaz in a slightly accusing tone, as if it were Iggins's fault. As she said it, she tossed the cup at the glass container she'd trapped Iggins. The contents spilled out and stained a good patch of the glass a pale violet.

"What are you going to do to me?" yelled Iggins overdramatically. If there had been bars, he would've shaken them.

Gaz stared at him for a long moment. Then she turned and walked over to a control panel standing at the edge of the circular launch room.

"DIE." She slammed a small fist onto a round red button.

"Uhhh …" droned Iggins as he turned to the massive window and stared in horror as it vanished. Now there was only the glass container separating him from the void of space, which for some reason was _not_ sucking in all the air and contents of the room [1.]. For a long moment, he didn't know what to say as the sun he was staring at suddenly seemed to look a little brighter, and a little hotter.

"I wouldn't stare at the sun for too long," Gaz advised sadistically, with a glimmer of a smile. "You'll get cataracts … and how will you face the horrors I set out for you then?" She chuckled manically to herself as Iggins's eyes widened and he stared at his surroundings in horror.

"Wh-What are you going to do to me!"

Gaz paused and tilted her head to one side. "Isn't it obvious? I would've thought that even a total _moron_ like you would've figured it out by now. I … am going to throw you into the sun."

For a moment, dead silence. Iggins's mouth fell open, and a second later, strange sounds of disbelief, horror, and fear filled his throat in a mixture of gurgles, high-pitched squeals, and mumbles.

"But before I do … I would like my video game back, _thank_ you very much," she said, sneering out the thanks with displeasure. "And maybe … I will spare you. This is your last chance. Obey and your suffering will only last a little longer. You will not have to face the other horrors I have in store for you if you surrender now. I will not offer this mercy again, mostly because your soda tasted awful and your face is ticking me off."

Shivering to himself, Iggins wondered what he should do. On one hand, he really didn't want to be thrown into the sun … but on the other, he really, really, really wanted to keep his video games. Zombie Bombers! The most popular game since the new Game Slave, with double the amount of vampire piggies! The one with the double-slash silver sword that made enemies disintegrate into ashes! The one with 100 unlockable side games, 3 side story games, and where weapons that made contact with zombies made a satisfying sound, a cross between a thump and a slice! And that's excluding the namesake bombs and the multiple and random explosions that happened throughout. It was the most freaking awesome game ever!

But in the end, there was only one choice.

"I … I … I … choose … choose … I choose … the … the … the … choose the …." Iggins, who had broken out into cold sweat, swallowed and clutched the game a little tighter to his chest.

Gaz waited for his answer, uncharacteristically patient and at peace. It gave her a serene feeling, watching people answer to the force of Karma that was Gazlene Membrane.

But his stammering was interrupted when suddenly the door at the far end of the launch was thrown open and an annoyingly loud, irritating, and familiar voice filled the room.

"ARE YOU READY, GIR? TO UNLEASH OUR GREATEST PLAN OVER: WE SHALL LAUNCH GIANT FLABBY FLABS OF MEAT AT EARTH AND THEY SHALL CRUSH THE HUMAN RACE AND THEIR _pitiful_ CITIES!" shouted Zim, with a low on _pitiful_.

A split second later: "WHAT ARE TWO FILTHY, STINKING, UGLY, PITIFUL, SCUMMY, SCUM-SCUMMY, SAD AND DESOLATE, HIDEOUS, SMELLY, ANNOYING, INFERIOR HUMANS DOING IN MY LAUNCH PAD?"

"Monkey, monkey, MONKEYS!" screamed the Irken's hysterical robot slave, bouncing across the room like he was high on sugar. Which, of all things considering – it was _GIR_, after all – was very likely.

He accidently landed on a lever, unintentionally pulling it ….

… And thus unintentionally starting the launching contraption, which pulled Iggins's container back against a massive spring, and with several more gears turning in work, inevitably launched Iggins, glass container and video game and all, through where the window used to be and towards the sun.

"Monkey, monkey, MONKEYS!"

Gaz's usually completely narrowed eyes opened wide as she watched in almost reverence as view of Iggins's container grew rapidly small against the burning yellow sun.

So things hadn't gone as planned … oh well. Things were not totally lost. Since this was Zim's ship she'd decided to begin her, ah, victimizing work on, she'd imagined all worst-case scenarios and knew Iggins (probably) wasn't going to die (unless he did of fear), and Zombie Bombers would be fine.

"GIR! Destroy the puny human-filth!" shouted the Irken alien.

"Yes, sir!" said GIR in an uncharacteristically low voice, flashing red and turning towards Gaz. But, returning to his normal light blue color, all he said (in his normal voice) was, "YAY, lumpy boy went _flyyyyy_! Me want tacos and fly too!"

He then somehow managed to put himself into a glass container and launch himself into the void of space after Iggins, screaming, "WHEEEEEEEEeeeeeee …" the whole time.

Zim let out a cry of rage and frustration and angrily stamped his foot in a childish fit.

Gaz turned towards him, and even the air seemed to turn ominous in warning.

Although all hope was not lost, Zim had still interrupted her plans. She still had time before the system in Iggins's metal container kicked in after he went through the sun, and it was enough time to exact her revenge. He was going to pay.

Well, she could use another punching bag anyways.

…

The launch was fast, and it wasn't long before the slightly smoking glass container – which, on reflection, probably wasn't made out of glass after all, which would melt quickly under the heat of the sun – containing Iggins came back. Iggins had passed out, obviously from fear, and disgusting vomit was staining half of the inside, making Gaz peer anxiously in. She exhaled softly in mild relief when she saw that Zombie Bombers had not appeared to have come in contact with the barf.

(Meanwhile, Zim was lying tied-up on the floor about ten feet away, bloody, bruised, and swollen. He was unconscious, but he was also groaning and twitching. Gaz paid him no attention. He didn't concern her anymore.)

The vengeful girl went back to the control panel and flipped a switch. The glass rose off of Iggins's containment chamber – and immediately came down again with another flick of the switch. The smell was truly revolting – like a cross between a bowl of cooked broccoli that's been out in the sun for a few weeks, regurgitated grape soda (to _hell_ with that grape soda), mouldy old socks that seemed to have missed years of wash, spoiled cheese, and et cetera.

The awful smell shocked even Gaz. What had Iggins been eating?

But how was she going to get her video game without coming close and having to smell the barfed-up rations?

A few moments later, a solution came up in the form of Zim's minion robot slave, who arrived back in a glass container that was probably not made of glass just like Iggins's, one that bumped violently against his when it parked.

"WHEEEEEeeeee, that was FUN!" GIR screamed. He turned to Gaz trustingly. "Let me out now so I can play with Pig, okey dokey?"

Gaz gave the insane robot a hard stare. "Only if you promise to get me back that video game from the hands of that boy" – she pointed at Iggins – "without tainting it in the touch of his _horrible_ vomit."

"Okey dokey!"

Gaz flipped another switch, tensing as the glass-that-wasn't-glass came up and GIR jumped out, in case the android made a break for it without fulfilling his end of the deal.

But, hopping off the contraption, he just turned towards her expectantly, waiting for her to raise the glass-that-wasn't-glass on Iggin's cage.

She did, but only after taking a deep breath and holding it.

GIR reached and stared at the unconscious boy in happy madness. "Aw, he's stinky. And lumpy and sticky-looking, just like a baby. BABIIIIES!" Then he reached out and snatched away Zombie Bombers, before turning and tossing it to Gaz, who caught it expertly as she flipped the switch again, enclosing the lumpy green-haired child within once more.

"PIIIIIIIIIG! I'm coming, PIIIIG!" screamed GIR, toddling out of the launch room with Gaz skulking after him. By the time she'd stepped out of the doorway, she was already fiddling with the buttons for Zombie Bombers, activating the avatar and having it swing punches at big-headed zombies that looked remarkably like Dib.

Hmm. The makers of this game certainly had taste.

**[1.] If you're wondering why space didn't suck everything inside the launch pad out into it, and kill Gaz – who is still (probably) nevertheless human despite everything – at the same time (Iggins was in the container so he probably wouldn't be hurt either way), it's because an insubstantial but filtering force field replaced the glass window. That means physical objects can pass through it if they are pushed or fall through, but air and objects will not necessarily be sucked through.**

… **It's not over yet! There's still one more chapter left to go.**

**I didn't have my betareader OhHowDelightfullyDreadful go through it this time, so it might have mistakes.**

**While I was writing this, I was listening to music by Evanescence. How ironic.**

**Review, please.**


End file.
